The Blood Drive
by Aaronxz
Summary: The attack at the Tower of London has left Integral with several problems. Now she has to deal with sexist jerks, new recruits and find a way to keep Alucard and Celes fed.


  
  


The Blood Drive

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I do own Trey Forne and Ruth Walker. Kat Fayheirti used with the permission of Kat Fayheirti.

  
  


Integral glared at the young doctor who sat sitting on the other side of her desk. He had just delivered some exceedingly bad news and she had never understood the concept of why it wasn't good to kill then messenger. 

"So what exactly are you saying? She asked at length.

The nervous doctor sweated under Integrals gaze and wondered if he would be able to leave the room alive. "We can't supply your agency with blood anymore." He said. "The incident at the tower of London has left our hospital with a dangerously low supply of transfusion blood. We simply cannot afford to supply your organization anymore when so many people are injured. At least not for the time being. However unless there is a dramatic and unexpected increase in the average amount of blood donated I doubt we will be able to help you again."

"Surely there is something you can do?" Asked Integral.

"I'm sorry but we've already hit a surplus on supplies for blood donations because we've been turning them out more then we get donations for them." Said the doctor.

Integral sighed and sat back in her chair. "Mr...?" 

"Walker." Said the doctor when he realized what she was waiting for.

"Yes well, Mr. Walker. I'm curious were you told why this agency is regularly supplied with blood?"

"Well." Said Walker. "I understand that you run a sort of peace keeping organization and I assumed that you need the blood for your injured. I was told that you have an adequate medical facility in this building that could perform the operations on the injured so as not to crowd the public hospitals."

Integral nodded. "That is a sound answer. The one I myself would have given if I were in your shoes. However the fact remains that ninety-eight percent of all of Hellsings injured are far beyond help by the time they can ever be treated."

Walker raised an eyebrow. "But if you have such a high wound to fatality ratio what do you need all the blood for? Also if you don't mind me asking, what kind of work would create such a ratio?"

"Vampire hunting Mr. Walker. Almost all of Hellsings wounded become ghouls and are put to rest. It's all we can do for them."

The doctor wasn't sure if he had heard right. "Vampires?" He asked.

Integral pushed a button on her desk. "Celes please come in here."

A few minutes later a young red haired girl wearing a blue police uniform came into the room and stood at attention. "Yes sir Integral."

"Celes tell this young man how many pints of blood you drink a day." Said Integral calmly.

Walker looked startled at Celes who looked down at the floor. She still wasn't able to fully justify her blood drinking to herself. Having to explain it to this stranger made her feel her shame all the more. "One or two a day, perhaps three if I'm injured in a mission." She said, still looking down.

"Celes what are you?" Asked Integral.

Celes looked up at her at this and Walker was apparently unaware that he was blatantly staring at Celes's crimson eyes. 

"I'm a member of the..."

"No Celes." Said Integral interrupting her. "What are you?"

"A vampire." Said Celes looking down again.

Walker got up laughing. "Oh I really must commend your tenacity Sir Integral. To dress one of your agents in red eye contacts and dental fangs then have her tell this story about vampires in an attempt to get more blood. Is she even a member of your organization. I mean look at her, she looks like she belongs performing in some back alley bar instead of a government agency."

Still looking at the ground Celes blinked her eyes stinging. 

Walker continued. "Seriously between you and me Sir Integral have you ever heard of a girl working at an agency like this." He leaned close to Integral and whispered. "Though I can certainly understand if you keep a few women around to...boost soldier moral...if you know what I mean." He winked.

Hearing this Celes left the room at a run making small whimpering sounds.

"Oh dear." Said Walker looking after her as the office door closed.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Celes collapsed against the wall in laughter as she thought of what Integral would probably do to the sexist jerk.

Back inside the office Integral looked at the closing door and then up at the man who leaned uninvitedly on her desk.

"Why is she laughing?" Asked Walker.

"She is laughing because I am a female Mr. Walker. Were you aware of that?"

Walker did a double take as he heard this. "Your..."

"I see that you did not realize this." Said Integral with her eyes closed. "This is fortunate for you. If you had known and still persisted in insulting me as you just did Celes I would have had to deal with you much more harshly then I already do."

"Deal with me?" Said Walker incredulously. "Now look here missy but..."

He trailed off as Integrals eyes flashed and she stood up to look at him squarely. "Yes Mr. Walker. I'm afraid I do have to deal with you. Your behavior here cannot go unpunished."

Walker laughed at this. "Punish me?" He asked. "What are you going to do? Kick me out? File a complaint with my boss? You can't harass me just because you head a government agency. Your still under the law."

Integral gave Walker a look and int hat moment the doctor knew in the pit of his stomach that he had just been very stupid and gone too far.

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Walker." Said Integral quietly. "As I mentioned before this is an agency devoted to the holy task of eliminating undead and inhuman threats to the crown. As such, I have beings in my employment that are above human laws."

As she spoke Walker felt something brush his leg. He looked down to see a pool of darkness on the floor spreading under his feet. As he looked two red eyes suddenly opened out of the darkness to stare at him.

Walker jumped back and looked panicked around the room. All around him eyes were opening, in the dark pool and in any reflective surface in the room. 

The darkness started forming mouths full of hundreds of teeth that nipped at his legs. The darkness began to climb up the walls and on the ceiling shutting out all light. All Walker could see was the eyes, the teeth, and Integral standing calmly in the middle of it all. 

In front of her a man dressed in red suddenly rose out of the floor as if it were water. He stood in front of Walker and grinned down at him. The grin and the mouth suddenly began to widen until it was a gaping maw full of teeth.

Alucard leaned in close until he was only an inch away from Walker and the trembling doctor was staring directly into the tooth filled mouth. "Boo." He said.

Walker burst out of Integrals office crying like a baby. He ran right into Celes who leered hungrily at him and bared her fangs..

"Mommy they're gonna eat me!" He sobbed as he ran all the way out of the mansions front door which Walter held politely open for him.

Integral, Celes, and Alucard came to the door and watched him run off down the street.

"I don't want that man to sleep well tonight Alucard. Nothing dramatic. Just an eye opening to watch him when he's alone in a room, perhaps a glimpse of a dog with a few to many eyes in a back alley. I want him to know that it would be a very bad idea for him to tell what he saw."

"Oh good." Said Alucard. "I've always wanted to be the monster under someone's bed." he disappeared. 

"I know I shouldn't say it." Said Integral to herself as she walked back to her office. "But that was kind of fun."

She sat back down at her desk rubbing her temples. There was still the problem of feeding Celes and Alucard. 

Suddenly something the doctor had said came back to her. "Surplus of blood donation supplies." She muttered. "I wonder..."

*****

Walter turned an empty IV pack over in his hand. "So your plan is what?"

"Were going to collect our own donation blood. " Said Integral. "The hospitals have a surplus of donation equipment they're willing to give us."

"Still." Said Walter. "Is it right to be competing for donation blood with the hospitals. The sick and injured from the attack on the tower need all the blood they can get."

"Which is why we won't be going to the public for blood." Said Integral. "Our blood with come from the members of the organization itself."

"Begging your pardon Sir." Said Walter. "But a person can only safely donate blood every fifty days or so. Also the spot where the needle is placed aches if you lift anything to heavy with that arm. Can we risk out men being weak from lack of blood and unable to use one of their arms to carry their guns?"

"First of all." Said Integral. "It looks like this will be a long running procedure for us from now on. As such we need only take as much blood as we need a day. Alucard will probably enjoy his new diet of fresh and warm blood, Celes will...get used to it. Between the two of them and the fifty day rule we'll need about one-hundred and fifty people in our donating pool. That will keep Alucard and Celes fed and give us a decent backup supply to give them if they get injured or have their powers depleted."

"But with the losses we suffered during the Valentine Brothers attack and the incident at the tower of London we only have about eighty soldiers left." Said Walter sighing.

"This is not a mission Walter." Said Integral. "Thus we can use more then soldiers. The cooks, maids, doctors, and other staff of the mansion can donate as well. In this sort of thing a pawn of a rook can be used just as easily as a knight." She pulled up a few files on her computer. "All together we have one hundred and twenty-two people, soldier and staff working for us. Were also getting new recruits every day. So I think we have more then enough to at least start off with."

"Shall I draw up a roster for the staff then?" Asked Walter.

"Yes." Said Integral. "Try to keep the soldier: staff ratio to about 2:1."

"Yes Sir." Said Walter leaving the room.

*****

The following day three people sat in a waiting room of Hellsing medical facility. Trey Forne a new recruit who had been told to go here on his first day of duty. Ruth Walker, of no relation to the doctor walker and one of Hellsings few female soldiers, and a maid named Kat Fayheirti. Each had a paper that they had been given and filled out. They now waited for one of the doctors to return so that they could start their procedure. 

A few moments later a man in a white lab coat came in. "Hello, I'm Bruce and I'll be doing your donation today." He said. "If you'll just follow me." He said taking up their papers led them towards another door opposite to the one he had come in.

However at that moment Alucard walked briskly into the room, took the papers from the doctor and left thru the other door before anyone could do anything.

As the four made their way thru the other door into the donating room they saw Alucard sitting in front of a sort of café table in one corner of the room. He had their medical information clipped to a restaurant menu and was intently looking the papers over.

Looking up he acted like he had just noticed them. "Please go on, I'll have my selection made in a moment." He said. 

Kat sat down in the chair farthest from Alucard. Trey looked at the odd man dressed in red then shrugged and sat down in the middle chair. Ruth ran a hand over her face and sat down sighing. As a veteran of the Hellsing organization she had dealt with Alucards tricks before. 

Once the needle was in her arm Alucard went over to Ruth. The rest of the people there ignored the two of them as Kat, upon seeing the doctor approach her with the needle in hand had refused to let him anywhere near her arms and was fighting back viscously whenever he got near her with it.

"I'd like you to know that it's your blood I'll be having today." Said Alucard. 

"I'm overjoyed." Said Ruth sarcastically. 

"I admire you Ruth, a female soldier, what can I say I'm a sucker for such romanticism."

"And because you want to use me as a sort of Integral substitute." Said Ruth. 

"Hmm yes that to." Said Alucard. "All I'm saying is that you ought to forget this little procedure and I can sample your blood in a much more...personal way. What do you say to that?"

A moment later Alucard left the donation room pulling spare donation needles out of his eyes and face. "Her and Integral both." He muttered. "Good looks, great fighters, no sense of humor whatsoever."


End file.
